La llegada del bebé
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: – Ya quiero verlo… - Murmuró cerca de su oído logrando con ello erizar los bellos de su nuca, odiaba ese efecto que tenía sobre ella, se sentía rendida a sus pies. – Eres tan impaciente. – Se quejó figurando molestia en su voz. Naruto sólo soltó una pequeña risa mientras se abrazaba con más fulgor a su espalda. En ese instante sintió una punzada. Oh no…


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: La llegada del bebé.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: NaruSaku**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Género: ¿Humor?**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

**Disculpen los errores de ortografía.**

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Ambos se encontraban recostados en cama disfrutando de un merecido día de descanso. La frescura del día les permitía el poder apegarse el uno al otro siendo ella cálidamente abrazada por la espalda. Con cariño Sakura sentía las caricias que Naruto le daba en su abultado vientre tocando de forma suave en espera de alguna acción por parte del bebé.

Tenía ocho meses de embarazo, casi nueve. – Sakura-chan… - Murmuró el rubio quien dio un suave beso en el cuello de su esposa.

– Aún sigues diciéndome así… sabes que ya no tengo dieciséis años, ¿no? – Habló con cierta burla en su tono de voz. – Sakura-chan siempre será Sakura-chan para mí-ttebayo. – Replicó.

– Sí, sí, así como Sasuke-teme seguirá siendo Sasuke-teme. – Naruto sonrió, que bien lo conocía su esposa.

– ¡Exacto! – Afirmó. Sakura dejó fluir un suspiro de entre sus labios, no importaba cuántos años pasaran, Naruto era el mismo de siempre y de alguna forma agradecía aquello. ¿Por qué?, bueno, ambos eran personas ocupadas, ella trabajaba en un hospital como doctora jefe, la tensión de su trabajo le obligaba a estar de aquí para allá agotándola completamente y dejándole sin energías al llegar a casa, aunque bueno eso había cambiado desde había sido dada de baja por maternidad claro. En cambio, Naruto era un joven empresario quien trabajaba arduamente junto a su padre en la empresa familiar de su madre, todo esto con la intensión de heredar algún día el liderazgo de ella.

El punto era que no importaba lo cansado, estresado, lo molesto que su trabajo le hubiera dejado pues al cruzar la puerta de lo que ambos llamaban hogar el chico simplemente olvidaba todas su obligaciones y se centraba solamente en satisfacerla a ella.

Era un idiota pero amaba que fuera tan considerado con ella pues esta etapa estaba siendo bastante difícil. – Ya quiero verlo… - Murmuró cerca de su oído logrando con ello erizar los bellos de su nuca, odiaba ese efecto que tenía sobre ella, se sentía rendida a sus pies.

– Eres tan impaciente. – Se quejó figurando molestia en su voz. Naruto sólo soltó una pequeña risa mientras se abrazaba con más fulgor a su espalda.

En ese instante sintió una punzada. Oh no… - ¡Es que no puedo esperar más!, ¡quiero verlo ya-ttebayo! – Soltó emocionado. La sola idea de imaginarse a sí mismo llevando en sus brazos al pequeño fruto entre su amor con Sakura-chan lo enloquecía.

– Pues creo que tienes que llamar al médico, ahora.

Naruto se mostró momentáneamente confundido, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Para qué voy a llamar al… Oh... – Murmuró captando la indirecta bastante directa de su esposa. – ¡Oh sí! ¡oh, mierda!, ¡ahora! ¡Bien, ahora!

Por un momento Sakura quería reír y golpear a su esposo al mismo tiempo pues aunque sentía punzantes dolores la escena fue un tanto cómica. Entonces cuando creía que el dolor no podría ser peor otra punzante contracción le atacó. —¡Sí, ahora!

Naruto corrió hacia la puerta pero al instante se detuvo, giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr de nuevo hacia Ella. —¿Qué puedo hacer-ttebayo?, ¿necesitas algo Sakura-chan?

—¡Un maldito médico sería bueno ahora mismo! —Gritó. Se agarró el vientre jadeando repetidas veces a causa del dolor. Su pareja salió corriendo de la habitación por lo que Sakura intentó moverse para sentarse, pero el dolor era demasiado.

Segundos más tarde apareció Naruto de nuevo mientras hablaba por teléfono. Ignoró al rubio cuando el dolor comenzó a construirse de nuevo alrededor de su abdomen, centrándose en la espalda y parte baja de su cuerpo. Gritó, curvando sus manos en puños mientras se preparaba.

—Estoy aquí Sakura-chan, cálmate-ttebayo. – Habló Naruto después de colgar el teléfono y tomar asiento en la cama. – El médico está en camino-ttebayo. — ¿Qué quieres que haga Sakura-chan? – Preguntó inquieto.

– Dado que este es nuestro primer hijo, la primera vez que he estado embarazada, y que mi trabajo no es traer niños al mundo, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —Sakura sabía de las buenas intenciones de su esposo pero no se sentía de humor para explicarle detalladamente qué hacer, nunca había tenido tanto dolor—. Lo juro por Dios, si alguna vez me embarazas de nuevo, voy a dispararte entre los ojos. —Amenazó con los dientes apretados. – Te meteré un maldito balón por el trasero, sí, eso haré.

—U-Uh, Sa-Sakura-chan… ¡pe-pero yo quiero más hijos-ttebayo! —Sakura le fulminó con la mirada alegando que hablaba enserio. – Me-Mejor lo hablamos cuando estemos m-más… ¿s-sí? – Sakura iba a reprochar pero en ese instante sintió otra dolorosa punzada por lo que soltó un grito, Naruto quien se encontraba en pánico también gritó. — ¡E-El doctor dice que estés lista!

—Estoy lista, estoy lista. —Sakura casi gritó las palabras mientras se sostenía la parte baja del abdomen. — ¿Cómo es posible que haya mujeres que pueden tener más de tres hijos?, ¡es una maldita locura! – Gritó. Naruto no sabía dónde colocar sus manos, no sabía si sostener a sus esposa o alejarse tres metros, Sakura se encontraba muy alterada y él podrí desmayarse en cualquier momento.

– ¡Ca-Cálmate Sakura-chan! – Soltó totalmente alterado. Oh sí, cuánta calma.

– ¡Cálmate primero tú! – Gritó ella.

– ¡E-Estoy calmado-ttebayo!, ¡e-estoy… cal-calmado… - Y tal como dijo la total calma llegó a él cuando todo la presión del ambiente le hizo sucumbir a la oscuridad.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Gritó molesta. – ¡Naruto!, ¡Naruto!, ¡Dios!, ¿no se te ocurre un mejor momento para desmayarte?, ¡te necesito aquí idiota! – Gritó terminando la oración con otra fuerte contracción y su quejido ante ella. – Naruto… - Lloriqueó doblándose un poco. – Despierta… te necesito… -

– ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! – Fue la rápida respuesta del rubio quien se levantó del suelo algo aturdido. - ¿Sakura-chan?, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver a su esposa doblada.

– Q-Quítame el short… - Al instante obedeció. Se posicionó a los pies de la joven y delicadamente empezó a bajar los shorts de pijama cortos que su mujer traía. La cama estaba empapada y la ropa interior de Sakura también por lo que decidió quitársela.

Sakura gimió de dolor. – ¿C-Cuándo llegará el doctor? – Preguntó desesperada.

– Llamé a Tsunade-baachan, dijo que no tardaría en venir. – Respondió lo más calmado posible. - ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Gritó aterrorizado al ver cómo algo trataba de asomarse por la vagina de su mujer.

- ¡Está saliendo joder!, ¡¿por qué se tarda tanto esa maldita anciana?! ¡Duele! – Gritó desesperada.

- ¿E-Está saliendo-ttebayo?, ¿el bebé?, ¿ya?, y-yo… yo… - Y de nuevo calló en la inconsciencia a los pies de su mujer.

- ¡¿Naruto?!, ¡despierta maldición! – Gritó viendo con molestia que de nuevo el rubio se había desmayado. – ¡Dios quiero matarte!, ¡Naruto! – Gritó sacudiendo de alguna forma al rubio con su pierna derecha. - ¡Naruto! – El dolor ahora era más constante, y el que la única persona quien le acompañaba ahora se mantuviera en la inconsciencia no le favorecía en nada.

Entonces el timbre de la casa sonó. Era como una hermosa melodía para sus oídos. - ¡Naruto! – Llamó de nuevo. – ¡Despierta! – El rubio recibió una patada con toda la fuerza que su mujer podía dar y aunque también fue doloroso para ella logró lanzar al rubio al suelo y con eso despertarlo de sopetón.

– ¿Dónde?, ¿cuándo?, ¿con quién? – Preguntó sentándose de golpe. Al instante sintió un dolor en su cabeza. – ¿Qué paso? – Se preguntó extrañado.

– ¡Te desmayaste!, ¡de nuevo! – Gritó Sakura quien de alguna forma trataba de sentarse.

– ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! – Chilló al recordar que se había desmayado después de enterarse que el bebé salía. – Llegó Tsunade-sama. - Habló ella respirando de forma agitada.

– ¡¿Qué esperas?!, ¡abre la maldita puerta! – Gritó logrando que el rubio gritara un "¡Ya voy!" mientras corría hacia la puerta donde la mujer adulta tocaba el timbre insistentemente.

Momentos después apareció Tsunade con un maletín acompañada de un Naruto muy sudoroso. – Hierve agua, trae toallas limpias, y tómate un maldito calmante. El sólo verte hace que me sienta ansiosa. – Mando la mujer de largo cabello rubio quien al instante despachó al padre primerizo. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó sonriendo levemente.

– Siento como si me fuera a partir en dos pero tranquila todo está bien. – Respondió no pudiendo soportar liberar un poco de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

– Me alegra que estés enérgica, bien, ahora es cuando empezará el verdadero trabajo de parto. – Sakura gruñó un "Maldita sea" entre dientes mientras Tsunade caminaba por el lugar preparando la habitación para un nacimiento.

- ¡Traigo las toallas! – Gritó Naruto entrando con una docena de toallas que no le dejaban ver por dónde caminar.

– Déjalas allí. – Sakura gimió de dolor llamando la atención del rubio.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – Fue cuestión de segundos antes de acomodarse al lado de la peli rosa. – Respira profundo, todo está bien, estoy contigo Sakura-chan. – Murmuró tomándole la mano siendo apretada ésta fuertemente.

– Joder Naruto… te mataré, enserio te mataré. – El rubio lloriqueó asustado.

Tal vez fuera por la tensión del momento pero Naruto sentía que su mujer enserio lo mataría. – Bien, empecemos. – Habló Tsunade, fue cuestión de segundos que Naruto se desmayara, otra vez.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suspiró. – Y así fue como naciste Nagato-chan. – Sakura habló mientras acariciaba el rojizo cabello de su hijo de seis años.

– ¿Papá se desmayó?, ¿tres veces?, ¡qué poco guay-ttebano! – Soltó burlesco.

– Lo sé, y después de esa sólo se despertó cuando naciste, fue terrible. – Ambos empezaron a reír al imaginarse a Naruto siendo tan estúpido, o bueno, más estúpido.

– Enserio papá es un tonto-ttebano. – Se burló el pequeño.

– Lo es… pero aun así lo amo. – Ambos sonrieron imaginándose al rubio sonriente. La puerta de la casa fue abierta, ambos escucharon con atención el "Ya llegué" ruidoso que pronunció el hombre.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó el pequeño emocionado.

- ¡Hey!, ¿cómo estás pequeño zorro-ttebayo? – Preguntó el rubio sonriente.

– Bien, ¿sabes?, mamá me contó de cuando nací. – Habló el pequeño mientras era cargado por su padre. – Y dijo que te desmayaste, ¡que vergonzoso-ttebano!

– ¡Estaba asustado-ttebayo!, ¡Sakura-chan!, ¿por qué le cuentas a nuestro hijo eso?, ¡ya no me respetará!

– Te equivocas, él no te respeta. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo divertida. - Bienvenido. – Saludó acercándose a él.

- ¿Me extrañaste Sakura-chan? – Preguntó agarrando a su esposa por la cintura.

– Un poco. – Respondió viendo de reojo cómo el rostro de su hijo empezaba a deformarse con un "No se vayan a besar" estampado en su frente.

- ¿Quieres hacer más bebés? – Preguntó divertido.

– Sólo si quieres que te metan una pelota por el trasero. – Los tres empezaron a reír, aunque claro, Naruto más nerviosamente y es que él quería más hijos pero la amenaza de ser torturado con algo entrando por donde no debería le aterrorizaba.

Besó a su mujer en medio de risas, sí, amaba estar en casa.

* * *

**¡Hola!, espero les haya gustado, la verdad quería escribir un NaruSaku desde hace tiempo y anoche después de leer un poco se me ocurrió esta escena. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
